1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of aircraft wings, and particularly to a dual wing system for aircraft requiring low induced drag, good maneuverability, and short take off and landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aircraft are built for low speed or high speed. In low speed aircraft, the wingspan is usually large, which creates a tremendous amount of drag, and because of this drag the airplane is slow. On high speed aircraft, usually the wingspan is reduced to a minimum to eliminate the drag and is counterbalanced with high powered engines. Because of this short wingspan, heavy engine and equipment, the airplane has no gliding ability. Thus the stalling speed of this aircraft is very high, which makes the aircraft uncontrollable at the low speed in case of engine failure. These type of aircraft need super long runways to land and take off which limit all of these aircraft to about 70% of the airfields (except military) in this country and possibly more overseas.
Conventional aircraft also have a load factor problem because their lifting capabilities change drastically with the aircraft's bank angle. The lift capability of conventional aircraft is highest only when the aircraft is traveling in a horizontal position. However, if the aircraft makes a 90.degree. bank the load factor required is infinite because there is no lifting surface at this angle.